When Love Is Starting To Talk
by Sweety Nime
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Claire terdampar di sebuah pulau bernama Mineral Town karena kapal karam. Ia jatuh hati kepada salah satu pemuda di Mineral Town. Tetapi, seorang pencuri bernama Skye masuk ke kehidupannya. Pada akhirnya, Claire harus menetapkan hatinya. Ia tidak mungkin menjadi seorang playgirl, kan? CHAPTER 3 IS UP! RnR, yoooook!/ chapter 2 edited/ Chapter depan ada Celia!
1. Chapter 1

Ohh~~~

My first fanficcc~~~

Yeay~~~

Yeah~~~

Amaz- PLAAK!

Claire: Banyak omong! Cepetan mulai, deh.

AUthor: Tega-nya kamu, Claire...

Claire: *membungkam mulut author dengan sadisnya*

**Just RnR please**, *masang muka garang kayak preman pasar*

* * *

**When Love Is Starting To Talk**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing: Trent x Claire x Skye**

**Disclaimer: HM punya Natsume, sayang banget bukan punyaku.**

**RnR, please!**

* * *

Claire's POV.

Aku mengerang pelan, memaksa mataku agar bekerja dengan baik.

Putih, yang kulihat hanyalah dinding bercat putih dan langit-langit yang juga berwarna putih.

Dan... bau obat?

Aku di... rumah sakit?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kamar pasien di rumah sakit tidak mungkin sekecil ini.

Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur, yang di sambut dengan rasa sakit seolah-olah ribuan jarum tengah menusuk kepalaku.

Aku mengerang lagi, kali ini cukup keras.

"Hei, hei! Kau belum boleh turun dari tempat tidur!" terdengar sebuah suara yang menegurku. Aku tersentak, menoleh pada sumber suara. Mendapati sebuah pria dengan balutan jas putih dengan wajah yang datar, membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah dia hantu yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang dokter, sehingga wajahnya datar dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun-

Ah. Stop, Claire. Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku serak. Pria yang kutanyai hanya mendekat, "Naik ke tempat tidur. Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup." Katanya.

Aku tak menurutinya. "Kau siapa? Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini? Dimana aku?" tanyaku keras kepala.

"Nanti aku beritahu. Sekarang, naik ke tempat tidur," katanya.

Aku menurut. Menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Oke, oke. Akan kujelaskan semuanya. Aku Trent. Dokter di desa ini. Beberapa hari yang-"

"Tunggu," aku memotong perkataannya. "Desa katamu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku dengan suara keras, refleks.

"Kau di temukan oleh Zack, terdampar di pantai dengan kondisi parah. Kau dilarikan ke klinik dan tak sadarkan selama beberapa hari."

Aku mengerjap. Satu kali. Dua kali.

Ah, ya. Kejadian waktu itu, ya.

* * *

Flashback.

_"Muffy, tunggu aku!" aku berseru sambil terus mengejar seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang tertawa dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. _

_Itu ponselku. _

_"Ayo kejar aku, Claire!" serunya sambil melambaik-lambaikan ponselku. Aku menggeram. Sedangkan Muffy hanya tertawa melihat mukaku yang memerah karena kesal._

_Aku hendak mengejarnya, tetapi tidak jadi karena mendengar seruan heboh dari para penumpang._

_Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, lalu tiba-tiba saja, seorang penumpang, disusul penumpang lainnya berteriak, "LARIII! Selamatkan diri masing-masing!" Aku bingung, dan sedetik kemudian aku langsung menyadari maksud mereka. _

_Aku berlari panik mecari pelampung, lalu semuanya gelap._

Flashback end.

* * *

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" aku tersentak, kembali ke alam sadar. Terlalu terkejut ketika di hadapkan dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahku sehingga aku dapat melihat wajah tampannya yang tersembunyi di balik wajah stoicnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!" seruku, lalu mendorongnya pelan.

"Oh, baiklah. Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, memutar bola matarku dengan liar, salah tingkah. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Katanya. Aku menatap punggungnya sampai ia menghilang di balik korden biru. Aku menghela napas lega.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, wajahku memanas dan jantungku seakan hendak keluar dari tempatnya begitu aku mengingat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

_Oh, God..._

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next Chapter

"Apakah besok aku sudah boleh pulang?"

"Jadi, apakah kau setuju bila Claire tinggal di pertanian itu?"

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Claire Harrington! Aku petani baru yang akan menempati pertanian itu! Mohon bantuannya!"

"Kau?"

"J-j-ja-jangan b-bunuh a-aku. A-a-aku m-masih i-i-ingin hidup. A-ampun…,"


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Aku kembali! Aku kembaliiiii! Aku telah kembali! *dibacok readers*

Sori banget, ya. Fic chapter 2 ini aku ngaret banget. Soalnya otakku lelet dan lagi gak punya ide. Oke, langsung RnR aja, yaa. Jangan lupa revieeewwww. Okkeeeeyy…

* * *

**When Love Is Starting To Talk**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing: Trent x Claire x Skye**

**Disclaimer: HM punya Natsume, sayang banget bukan punyaku.**

**RnR, please!**

**Warning: OOC, fic gaje, don't like, don't read.**

**Jangan lupa RnR! :D**

* * *

Trent's POV.

Aku menatap gadis berambut pirang di depanku yang tengah melahap buburnya. Yah, aku tidak tahu mengapa dia memakan buburnya selahap ini. Apakah karena masakanku enak? Ummh, tidak. Sepertinya tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih ingat ketika Carter pingsan karena memakan nasi goreng buatanku saat Starry Night.

Kalau begitu…, mungkin karena dia lapar, ya? Wajar saja, sih, dia kan sempat tidak makan selama beberapa hari. Hmmm…

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gadis itu. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mendapati wajah pucatnya yang terlihat… entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya melamun," jawabku datar. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, lalu menunduk untuk kembali menyantap buburnya- yang belum habis dari tadi-. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" aku bertanya, mengingat bahwa aku belum mengetahui namanya. "Claire Harrington," jawabnya. "Oh," balasku. Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke rak buku. Mendapati sebuah buku tebal dengan tulisan "Herb Life", tercetak di sampulnya. Aku baru ingat. Minggu lalu aku meminjam buku itu dari Mary dan aku telah berjanji akan mengembalikannya minggu depan- atau lebih tepatnya besok-. Untung saja aku ingat. Dan juga-

"Apakah besok aku sudah boleh pulang?" sontak aku menolehkan kepalaku dan memandang Claire. Lalu onyxku beralih ke kepalanya yang terbalut perban putih. Menimbang-nimbang jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Akhirnya, aku mengangkat bahu. "Tergantung kondisimu. Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan… yah, kau boleh pulang,"

Claire terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali melahap buburnya dalam diam. Dan untuk selama beberapa menit, aku membiarkan keheningan yang mulai menyapa kami.

"Apakah disini ada penginapan?" tanya Claire lagi, memecah keheningan.

"Ya, untuk apa kau bertanya? Apakah kau ingin tinggal disini?" tanyaku heran. Claire hanya diam, tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku mendengar suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali ke Forget Me Not Valley lagi," jawabnya dengan suara pelan. Jujur saja, jawabannya itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apa alasannya?

"Aku… sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," suara Claire menjawab pertanyaanku.

* * *

"…"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Menahan agar mulutku tidak mengeluarkan tebakan-tebakan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Semua orang dari Forget Me Not Valley kecelakaan. Sama seperti diriku. Kalaupun mereka selamat, aku tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang," jawabnya.

Sontak, aku membulatkan mataku, terkejut. "Semuanya?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk kecil. Lalu menjawab untuk mempertegas,"Semuanya," Aku terdiam lalu menghela napas. "Maafkan aku telah bertanya," kataku.

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin tinggal disini, ada sebuah pertanian yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Pemiliknya sudah lama pergi dan pertanian itu dibiarkan terlantar. Aku bisa mengantarmu kepada Thomas, aku yakin dia dapat membantumu."

* * *

Time skip.

Keesokan harinya.

"Kau yakin kondisimu sudah lebih baik dari yang kemarin?" tanyaku ragu, memandangi Claire dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tetapi gadis berambut pirang di depanku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah mengulang pertanyaan itu setidaknya seribu kali dalam hari ini," celetuknya dengan raut wajah aneh yang dibuat-buat, membuatku mendengus.

Oke, kelihatannya dia sudah lebih 'bersemangat' daripada kemarin. Ketika ia bangun dari pingsannya setelah beberapa hari berlalu. Ketika kemarin, dengan lesunya ia menceritakan bahwa ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Hanya saja, perubahan yang ia buat terlalu bertolak belakang. Bayangkan saja. Kemarin ia masih terlihat lesu dan lemas. Dan sekarang, ia menatapku dengan wajah ceria dan berseri-seri.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Claire," ujarku. Dan aku punya alasan untuk itu. Ia baru sadar kemarin dan keesokan harinya ia sudah terlihat normal, bahkan… bersemangat. Bagaimana bisa?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat, aku ingin melihat pertanian yang kau katakan kemarin," suara Claire membuatku berhenti berdiskusi dengan otakku tentang Claire.

"Yeah…"

Tok tok tok.

Hening.

5 menit berlalu…

Tok tok tok.

Masih hening.

5 menit berlalu.

Trent memejamkan matanya. Menghela napas.

TOK TOK-

"Iya! Sebentar! Sabar!" terdengar suara yang menjawab dari dalam.

Cklek.

"Hoahhmmm.., ada apa, Trent? Mengapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Thomas keluar dengan piayamanya yang kusut dengan matanya yang hanya terbuka beberapa mili. Tubuhnya yang pendek dan gemuk itu bersandar di sisi pintu.

"Dan…siapa ini?" tanya Thomas sambil menunjuk Claire. "Dia Claire. Gadis yang terdampar di pantai itu," jawabku. "Oh. Kalau begitu, kalian masuk dulu," Thomas mempersilahkan. Aku dan Claire pun masuk.

"Jadi begini, Mayor…"

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya? Aku turut prihatin," kata Thomas setelah mendengar ceritaku. "Jadi, apakah kau setuju bila Claire tinggal di pertanian itu?" tanyaku langsung.

Thomas terlihat berpikir, dan aku mengumpatnya dalam hati, "_Ya ampun, dasar pelit. Harusnya kan dia bilang 'iya' saja. Tidak perlu berpikir lagi. Apa dia tidak kasihan pada gadis ini? Ck…_" batinku.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi kau saja yang mengantarnya ya, Trent? Aku masih mengantuk. Hoamh…" Thomas menguap, sontak aku menutup hidung serta mulutku.

Dan lagi, aku mengumpati manusia gemuk di depanku.

"_Dasar pemalas!_"

* * *

"Jadi, ini pertanian yang kau bilang itu?" tanya Claire sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut pertanian.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Pertanian ini memang kotor. Tapi, kau bisa membersihkannya, kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku bisa," jawab Claire cepat.

"Bagus. Aku pergi sekarang. Bye."

Claire's POV.

"Ok. Pertama, aku harus membersihkan rumput-rumput menyebalkan ini. Lalu kayunya. Dan terakhir, batunya," aku bergumam, menyemangati diriku. Lalu dengan sigap, aku berjongkok untuk mengambil rumput-rumput yang menghiasi lahan pertanian ini.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Yaaaapp! Akhirnya selesai juga! Fyuuuhh!" aku menyeka keringatku dengan lengan. Lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar untuk berteduh dari sengatan matahari. Sambil tersenyum, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke lahan pertanian yang jelas-jelas berbeda dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Lahan yang bersih dan bebas dari segala rumput liar dan sebangsanya.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Lalu meletakkan kepalaku ke rumput hijau. Sekedar berbaring untuk istirahat.

Lalu, apalagi setelah ini? Mmmm… oh, iya! Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus bersosialisasi dengan penduduk di sini! Gawat! Kalau mereka tahu aku sudah sadar dari pingsanku dan aku tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan mereka…, aku bisa di cap sombong! Kalau aku berjalan, semua orang langsung berbisik-bisik tentang aku, aku akan di jauhi, aku tidak punya teman, aku- stop.

Cepat-cepat kugelengkan kepalaku, menghapus pikiran aneh itu- yang sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan-. Aku bangkit, lalu keluar dari pertanian.

* * *

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Claire Harrington! Aku petani baru yang akan menempati pertanian itu! Mohon bantuannya!" aku membungkukkan badanku sopan.

"Apakah kau gadis yang terdampar di pantai itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink dengan matanya yang bersinar-sinar, terlihat seperti anak kecil. "Iya, mohon bantuannya!" jawabku. "Namaku Popuri Sun. Semoga kita dapat berteman!" gadis bernama Popuri itu mengulurkan tangannya, aku pun membalasnya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang datang, disusul oleh wanita yang juga berambut pink seperti Popuri.

"Dia gadis petani baru yang menempati pertanian itu! Yang terdampar di pantai itu loh!" jelas Popuri dengan nadanya yang ceria.

Aku membungkukkan badan sopan. "Mohon bantuannya!" ujarku. "Oh.., jadi namamu Claire, ya? Namaku Rick Sun. Dan ini ibuku," laki-laki yang bernama Rick itu bersalaman denganku. Bergantian dengan ibunya. "Namaku Lilia Sun. Semoga kau betah disini," ujar wanita berambut pink itu. Aku pun tersenyum.

* * *

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Claire Harrington. Aku gadis petani yang akan menempati pertanian tua itu. Salam kenal!" aku membungkuk membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kau… gadis petani?" tanya perempuan di depanku dengan mata membulat.

Oh, apa yang salah jika aku seorang gadis petani?

"Err…, iya, kenapa?" tanyaku. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya kaget saja. Kau petani dan badanmu mungil. Oh, iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Ann," ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menjabat tangan itu. Ya ampun, gadis di depanku ini terlalu jujur.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang badanmu yang mungil…, apakah kau mempunyai stok baju di rumah?" tanya Ann. Sontak aku teringat bahwa aku tidak punya sepotong baju selain baju yang kupakai ini.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, Ann berkata, "Tenang saja. Aku punya baju yang sudah tidak kupakai lagi, ayo, ikut aku!"

"Nah, ini bajunya. Ukurannya pas saja, kan?" tanya Ann. Aku memandang baju-baju yang di berikannya itu. "Terimakasih, Ann! Kau memang baik!"

"Hehe. Sama-sama."

* * *

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Claire Harrington. Aku gadis petani yang akan menempati pertanian tua itu. Salam kenal!" aku mengulurkan tanganku dan gadis di depanku menjabat uluran tanganku. "N-na-namaku M-Mary. S-salam kenal," jawabnya.

"Ini perpustakaan?" tanyaku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sisi ruangan. Woah, keren. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa desa ini memiliki perpustakaan.

"I-iya. K-ka-kalau kau mau, kau bisa membaca buku d-disini," jawab Mary. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke lantai atas.

Ya ampun, ini benar-benar surga buku. Aku berjalan sambil tetap mengamati setiap rak buku. Tiba-tiba, mataku tertuju pada sebuah rak buku yang pada bagian atas raknya tertulis, 'Tentang Mineral Town'. Segera saja aku mengambil salah satu buku dan membacanya sekilas. Setelah itu, aku membawa buku itu ke salah satu meja di lantai atas. Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di sana.

Baru saja aku hendak membuka halaman buku itu, tiba-tiba aku di kejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang agak familiar. Sontak aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria dengan raut wajah datar yang sedang menatapku.

"Kau?" tanyanya. "Sedang apa disini?" tanyaku.

"Cih, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku… membaca buku, dan kau?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga sedang membaca buku, tentang herb," jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa, seleraku untuk membaca buku hilang. Aku berdiri dan memasukkan buku itu ke dalam rak asalnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku baru ingat aku harus memperkenalkan diri pada warga yang lain," ujarku, tetapi yang kudapat hanyalah hening.

"Trent?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Mm."

Ck! Dasar irit bicara!

* * *

Claire's farm. 09.00 PM.

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga acara perkenalan hari ini, ah…" aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang yang empuk. Lalu memandangi piyama yang melekat di tubuhku. Piyama itu agak kebesaran, warnanya putih bercorak bunga. Merasa bosan, aku pun mulai memandangi langit-langit sambil melayangkan pikiranku. Tentang kecelakaan dan tentang aku yang terdampar di kota ini.

Terimakasih, Tuhan…, Kau masih membiarkan aku hidup...,

Aku mulai menguap. Lalu memejamkan mataku dan bergumam,

"Aku lelah…"

* * *

Normal POV.

Seorang laki-laki berambut perak tergesa-gesa berlari, berusaha menghindari kejaran sepasang suami-istri yang mengejarnya karena ia menyelinap ke supermarket mereka. Setelah agak jauh, laki-laki itu pun bernapas lega.

Namun tidak lama. Matanya membulat begitu sadar bahwa suami-istri itu masih mengejarnya.

"_Argh! Sial! Aku tidak menyangka mereka belum tidur dan memergokiku yang menyelinap!_" umpatnya dalam hati.

Laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya dengan liar. Lalu berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia bisa menaiki atapnya dan bersembunyi disana. Tergesa-gesa, ia memanjati rumah itu dan masuk begitu saja ke cerobong asapnya, tak sadar bahwa ia akan jatuh dan akan menimbulkan suara gaduh yang dapat membangunkan pemilik rumahnya.

BRUKKH!

* * *

Claire's POV.

Suara apa itu? Aku terjaga dan terduduk di ranjangku. Apa itu mimpi? Tidak mungkin. Justru suara itulah yang membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Pelan-pelan kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping, takut kalau yang kudapati disana adalah setan.

Dan sungguh, aku hampir menangis ketika aku melihat seorang pria berambut perak yang sedang mengaduh-ngaduh di salah satu sudut rumahku. Refleks aku menganga. Siapa itu? Dia… setan? Atau… dewa kematian? Atau… dia salah satu korban kapal karam itu dan ingin membuatku mati juga?

Untuk sementara, aku hanya bisa menganga dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan dengan pikiran-pikiran yang masih berkecamuk di benakku.

"Nggh… k-k-ka-kau… s-si-si-siapa?" tanyaku terbata-bata, saking takutnya. Pria itu berhenti mengaduh dan menatapku, sukses membuat nyaliku ciut. Selama beberapa detik, kami hanya bertatapan, sampai akhirnya mulutku terbuka dan suaraku mengalir.

"J-j-ja-jangan b-bunuh a-aku. A-a-aku m-masih i-i-ingin hidup. A-ampun…," aku mulai memohon.

"Stop! Aku bukan pembunuh! Kau bicara apa, sih? Memangnya wajah tampanku ini mirip dengan pembunuh, eh?" aku mendengar sebuah suara memprotes. Aku melihat laki-laki itu melangkah mendekat, membuatku mundur kebelakang, sampai punggungku menyentuh dinding.

"J-j-jangan d-dekati aku!" kuberanikan kata-kata itu keluar. Tapi, bukannya berhenti, lelaki itu malah mempercepat langkahnya, aku menutup mataku erat-erat dan mulai terisak ketakutan.

"Hei, jangan menangis! Aku ini bukan pembunuh!" ujarnya lagi dengan nada cemas, aku membuka mataku perlahan, melihat lelaki itu berjongkok di depanku.

"K-kau s-siapa?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Aku pencuri yang sedang melarikan diri," jawab lelaki itu santai. "P-p-pe-pencuri?" tanyaku lagi. Tetapi lelaki di depanku hanya mengangguk malas.

"Kau siapa?" tanya lelaki itu.

"A-aku Claire Harrington," jawabku.

"Umm.. Claire, ya? Namaku Phantom Skye. Oh, aku harus segera pergi. Bye…," dan pria itu berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu. "Hei, kau lupa mengunci pintu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk pintu yang telah dibuka itu.

Aku masih bergetar di tempat dan tidak menggubris kata-katanya. Dia sangat… mengerikan.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Next Chapter

"Perasaan apa ini?"

"Dokter, kali ini ada seorang lagi yang terdampar di pantai! Kami membawanya!"

"Ce-Celia?"

"Kau? Untuk apa datang lagi?"

* * *

Balasan review.

Zocchsan: makasih, onee-san. Ngomong-ngomong Ibwfy kapan update? Gak sabar, nih :D

Novytha: Hehe. Makasih.

Fetwelve: Makasih curcolnya, senior… ^^

Ao Kyou: Tengkiuu Aoo, hehee. Ao jadi reviewer pertama nih. Muffy itu bukan antagonis. Ceritanya dia itu temannya Claire yang jahil.


	3. Chapter 3

Hai! Aku kembali!

Seperti biasa, author ngaret ngupdate fic yang chapter ketiga. Bahkan ini sudah melebihi kata 'ngaret'. O-oh… *_*.

Alasannya banyak.

Author sempat kena penyakit GPHBM alias Galau Patah Hati Berakibat Malas #sweatdrop# karena #piip# dan #piip#.

Terus author juga kena penyakit MDMSKTK (Malas Dendam Menjadi Satu Karena Teman berKhianat)#plak#

yang di atas. Let's begin this fic!

* * *

**When Love Is Starting To Talk**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing: Trent x Claire x Skye**

**Disclaimer: HM punya Natsume, sayang banget bukan punyaku.**

**RnR, please!**

**Warning: OOC, fic gaje, alur kecepatan, don't like, don't read.**

**Jangan lupa RnR! :D**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari menyeruak di antara celah-celah daun. Burung berkicau merdu. Angin berhembus pelan, membelai setiap helai rambut milik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon apel.

Claire menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum lelah, memandangi lahan pertaniannya yang telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam bibit sayuran dan buah-buahan yang baru saja ia tanam.

"Akhirnya pekerjaanku hari ini selesai juga," gumamnya lega.

Claire menerawang, pekerjaannya sebagai petani di Mineral Town tidaklah mudah. Apalagi tanah di lahannya tidak sesubur tanah di Forget Me Not Valley. Jika tanah lahan Forget Me Not Valley _penuh_ dengan humus, tanah di Mineral Town justru kebalikannya. Nyaris _tanpa_ humus.

Bukan hanya tentang tanah. Tetapi juga tentang semuanya. Orang-orangnya, bentuk rumahnya -yang menurutnya jauh lebih modern dari rumah di Forget Me Not Valley dan itu membuatnya agak sulit beradaptasi-, cuacanya, udaranya. Semuanya.

Claire mendengus, malas memikirkan tentang hal itu. Sekarang ia berada di Mineral Town. Bukan di Forget Me Not Valley. Ia di Mineral Town. Bukan di Forget Me Not Valley.

Kening gadis itu berkerut begitu menyadari bahwa ia merindukan 'kampung halamannya'. Tidak, Claire tidak membenci kampung halamannya. Claire hanya merindukan tempat itu, tempat yang penuh dengan berbagai memori dan kenangan manis sejak ia lahir dari rahim ibunya. Claire merindukan kampung halamannya. Claire merindukan rumahnya. Ia merindukan angin yang selalu membelai helai rambutnya. Ia merindukan ributnya ombak ketika 'mengamuk'. Ia merindukan Celia, Muffy, dan teman-temannya. Ia bahkan merindukan Lincate dan Spunk, anjing dan kucingnya yang menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya untuk menggonggong dan mengeong satu sama lain.

Ia merindukan semuanya sampai ia merasa sakit dan tersiksa.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia berada di Mineral Town. Bukan di Forget Me Not Valley.

'Masuk kandang kambing mengembik, masuk kandang kerbau menguak' Peribahasa itu cocok dengannya saat ini.

Claire mendesis keras seperti ular, membuat beberapa burung yang sedang bertengger santai di pohon apel terbang dengan hebohnya karena ketakutan.

Tapi Claire tidak peduli. Gadis itu merubah posisi duduknya, seolah-olah dengan begitu isi pikirannya juga akan berganti.

Ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan memikirkan hal itu.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Hoaahhmmm…" Claire menguap lebar, meregangkan kedua tangannya, dan mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menebak apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

"Aku tertidur," gumamnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" lanjutnya, tetapi detik berikutnya gadis itu memukul kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia lupa kalau jam tangannya rusak, dan jam itu masih tersimpan manis di rumahnya, tepatnya di bawah bantalnya.

"Aku bosan. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, lalu terdiam sambil berpikir.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat!" gadis itu memekik sambil refleks berdiri. Lagi-lagi membuat burung yang sedang bertengger di batang pohon terlonjak kaget, lalu terbang sambil bercicit dengan suara aneh seolah mengutuki gadis pirang itu.

"Zack bilang aku juga harus mengumpulkan rumput liar, menambang, memancing, berternak, dan melakukan apa saja agar uang penghasilanku bertambah," Claire memukul kepalanya pelan, menyesali sifat pelupanya yang ia warisi dari Ibunya.

" Wah, kalau aku tidak ingat, mungkin hari ini aku tidak bisa makan!" tambahnya mengingat uang modal lima ratus gold yang diberikan Thomas tempo hari sudah ia tukarkan dengan bibit-bibit di Supermarket. Lalu gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bingung.

"Dan sekarang, dimana dan bagaimana bentuk benda yang bernama rumput liar itu?" tanyanya bingung. Di Forget Me Not Valley, ia hanya bertani dan bertenak, kadang-kadang memancing. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk rumput liar itu.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Claire memutuskan untuk melangkah, menuju hutan.

* * *

"Aku tidak yakin benda ini adalah rumput liar," gumamnya sambil memungut sebuah rumput berwarna biru, lalu melihatnya dari berbagai sisi. Tidak mungkin. Ia memang tidak pernah tahu rumput liar itu seperti apa, tetapi ia dapat menebak bahwa rumput liar itu pasti hanya berwarna hijau. Bukan biru seperti yang sedang dipegangnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi langit akan berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Rumput liar berwarna biru. Ini tidak masuk akal," lanjutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sebenarnya ia juga yakin bahwa rumput-rumput hijau yang memenuhi lahan pertaniannya ketika ia pertama kali ke sana juga termasuk rumput liar. Entahlah. Ia tidak mengerti. Lagipula rumput-rumput hijau itu sudah ia buang karena dianggap telah mengotori lahannya.

Tapi akhirnya gadis itu tidak peduli lagi, memasukkan rumput itu ke dalam ranselnya.

"Ah! Disitu ada satu lagi!" pekiknya girang sambil menunjuk sebuah rumput biru yang sama seperti rumput di dalam ranselnya saat ini.

"Hei, rumput seperti ini banyak sekali. Aku jadi yakin kalau ini rumput liar. Bukankah rumput liar tumbuh dimana saja?" gumamnya, gadis pirang itu lalu mengagumi analisisnya. Dan dengan ceria gadis itu memasukan rumput itu ke dalam ranselnya.

"Tapi disini hanya ada dua. Mengapa sedikit sekali?" gumamnya kecewa. Tapi wajahnya langsung cerah, "Aku lupa kalau sekarang musim semi. Mungkin musim panas nanti akan tumbuh lebih banyak," analisisnya.

"Aku pintar sekali," gadis itu terkekeh sendiri, lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi kalau hanya dua, huh… lebih baik aku memancing saja di pantai," gumamnya sambil menyudutkan rumput-rumput itu di dasar ranselnya yang kecil.

"Pantai… pantai…, hah…, kalau dari sini, aku harus berjalan, lalu belok, dan…" gadis itu berusaha mengingat-ingat saat kemarin ia berjalan-jalan ke pantai.

"Lalu, lewat sini…"

* * *

"Ah, pantai!" seru gadis itu.

"Ternyata ingatanku cukup bagus juga. Tidak seburuk Ibu," gumamnya.

Gadis itu lalu memandangi sekelilingnya, kemarin, ia begitu terburu-buru sampai tidak sempat memandangi pantai ini.

Lalu matanya berhenti menelusuri ketika ia melihat sesuatu, berwarna oranye.

"Aku baru tahu kalau di pantai juga ada rumput liar," kata Claire, lalu menghampiri rumput oranye itu.

"Mineral Town memang menakjubkan. Tapi di satu sisi aku merasa desa ini sangat aneh. Pertama, aku baru pertama kali melihat rumput berwarna biru muda dan oranye cerah. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan melihat yang berwarna merah muda. Kedua, Mineral Town adalah desa. Padahal namanya 'Mineral Town'. Town. Jelas-jelas kata itu berarti 'kota' tetapi mengapa–" Claire berhenti berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri ketika sepasang sepatu hitam berada tepat di depan jemarinya. Nyaris menginjaknya.

Claire mendongak, ingin tahu siapa gerangan yang berani menginjak –nyaris menginjak lebih tepatnya– jari-jemarinya yang lentik dengan sepatu hitamnya.

Mata aquamarine Claire bertemu dengan onyx hitam milik seorang pria yang juga sedang menunduk, menatap Claire dengan tatapan datar. Trent.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka berdua sama-sama diam karena Claire mengira Trent akan menyapanya lebih dulu dengan, "Hai," atau, "Halo," atau mungkin tanpa berbasa-basi, "Sedang apa kau disini?".

Tapi kenyataannya, pria itu hanya diam dengan tatapan datar yang membuat Claire mengira bahwa mahluk di depannya bukan manusia, tetapi mahluk halus. Ia pernah mendengar cerita dari Nami bahwa hantu suka menyamar menjadi manusia. Claire bergidik memikirkannya.

"K-kau–"

"Apa yang kau lihat?" potong pria itu.

"A-ah. Tidak ada. Aku hanya ketakutan karena melihat kau yang tidak bersuara. Aku mengira kau adalah han–"

Kata-kata Claire terpotong karena ia mendengar sesuatu, gadis itu berdiri dan membalik badannya, terlalu kaget karena ia melihat segulung ombak datang menerjang pantai. Claire membatu sementara Trent menatap punggung gadis itu dengan nanar.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga det-

"GYAAAAA! TSUNAMIIIII!" Claire berteriak, lalu bersembunyi di belakang punggung Trent. Gadis itu terlalu ketakutan sampai ia tidak berpikir bahwa yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah berlari, bukan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Trent. "GYAAAA! GYAAAAAA! HEII! BAWA AKU TERBANG DARI SINI KEMANA SAJA!" pekik gadis itu, tepat di telinga Trent.

Trent ingin berbalik tetapi tidak jadi begitu menyadari bahwa segulung ombak besar sedang menghampirinya. Kaget, pria itu refleks berlari menjauh, menghindari ombak itu. Tetapi Claire yang mencengkram ujung jas putih Trent terlalu kuat, sehingga ia tersentak dan mau tak mau tersuruk, jatuh, dan berguling. Claire menutup mata, tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tidak mau mati ditelan ombak.

* * *

Satu detik. Dua detik. Lima detik berlalu.

Claire membuka matanya. Gadis itu bingung karena ia tidak merasakan air menyentuh dirinya sedikitpun.

Tetapi pemandangan yang di dapatnya setelah ia membuka mata jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan ia ditelan ombak.

Dokter muda itu berada di atasnya, setidaknya ia berpikir begitu karena tangan pria itu mengunci–refleks– Claire, _seolah_ mencegahnya bergerak sementara dokter itu menindihnya. Dan yang paling mengenaskan adalah, wajahnya yang nyaris menyatu dengan wajah pria itu. Bersyukurlah karena Claire menutup mulutnya dengan lengannya kalau tidak…, ia tidak berani membayangkannya.

"UKH!"

Trent sendiri masih menutup mata, menahan rasa sakit karena ia dan Claire sempat terhempas ke sana-sini. Mendengar gadis itu berseru 'ukh!', Trent merasa merinding dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Suara gadis itu begitu dekat sampai bulu kuduknya meremang. Trent buru-buru membuka matanya dan hal yang ditakutkannya pun terjadi.

Refleks pria itu berdiri, disusul oleh Claire dengan wajah yang memerah. Jantung gadis itu berdebar begitu keras. Claire merasa ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

Hei, perasaan apa ini?

Tetapi tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat dan melupakan perasaan aneh tadi.

"M-Maafkan aku," ujar Claire sambil membungkuk, membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat.

"A-ah, su-sudah jam berapa ini? M-maaf, aku harus segera pulang," kata Claire dengan cepat. Lalu, tanpa menunggu jawaban Trent, gadis itu sudah berlalu dengan langkah lebar.

Trent tidak berbalik atau sekedar melirik gadis itu. Alis pria itu bertautan. Sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gadis itu mengira aku hantu?" gumamnya, masih tak percaya.

* * *

"Terimakasih, Zack!" seru Claire sambil tersenyum menatap selembar lima ratus gold yang diberikan Zack atas rumput liar, bamboo shoot, ikan, dan_ ore _yang untung masih sempat dikumpulkannya walaupun dengan waktu yang sedikit. Sedikit? Ya. Waktunya tersita banyak karena 'kasus' yang menimpanya tadi siang.

"Bukan masalah. Ini memang pekerjaanku," balas Zack sambil tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, Claire!"

"Sampai jumpa!" balas Claire.

"Humm… sekarang Supermarket sedang tutup, aku tidak bisa membeli makanan. Sepertinya malam ini aku harus makan di Inn," gumam Claire. Gadis itu memasukkan uangnya ke dalam kantong overallnya dan melangkah menuju Inn.

Claire sedang bersenandung pelan dalam perjalanan Inn ketika ia melihat segerombolan orang yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu di depan Klinik. Claire bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang. Namun, sebelum ia sampai ke kerumunan orang tersebut, seorang pria berambut hitam keluar dari pintu klinik dengan wajah mengantuk dan piayama kusut.

"Dokter, kali ini ada seorang lagi yang terdampar di pantai! Kami membawanya!" seru salah seorang dari mereka yang berpakaian patrol. Claire mengenalinya sebagai Harris, satu-satunya polisi di kota Mineral Town yang sedang membopong seseorang di bantu dengan yang lainnya.

Mata Claire menyipit, berusaha melihat orang yang sedang di bopong oleh Harris dan lainnya.

Sesaat kemudian, mata gadis itu melebar, merasa mengenali sosok yang sedang di bopong itu. Rambut cokelat, kulit putih, poninya yang unik, baju yang familiar itu.

"Ce-Celia?" gumam Claire tak percaya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, meyakinkan penglihatannya.

"I-itu… Celia!" Claire berlari dan menyusul orang-orang yang sudah masuk ke dalam klinik.

* * *

BRAK! Claire membanting pintu klinik sehingga semua orang terkejut dan melirik Claire.

"Do-dokter! Bolehkah aku melihat gadis itu?" tanya Claire untuk memastikan penglihatannya, tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan untuknya.

Trent sendiri hanya menatapnya datar, lalu menyingkir dan mempersilahkan Claire untuk melihat gadis yang sekarang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur Klinik.

Claire mendekat dan memandang lekat gadis itu. Rambutnya, matanya yang sedang tertutup, hidungnya, bibirnya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar Celia," gumamnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kemudian gadis itu memandang Trent dalam, tetapi tentu saja Trent hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Dokter, keselamatan temanku sepenuhnya kupercayakan padamu."

* * *

"Aaah… aku lelah." Claire merebahkan badannya ke ranjang lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan Celia.

BRAKK! GASRAK! BRUK!

Claire terduduk dan melotot pada langit-langit rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, suara tikus bercicit mulai terdengar, memekakkan telinga gadis itu.

"Huh…, hanya tikus."

Teringat sesuatu, tiba-tiba Claire mencibir,

"Kuharap pencuri yang bernama Skye itu tidak datang lagi malam ini,"

* * *

Skye's POV

Aku tergesa-gesa berlari menuju sebuah rumah -atau pertanian- paling ujung sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik wine.

Sial! Lagi-lagi ketahuan!

Aku bersembunyi sebentar di balik pagar pertanian itu, berusaha mengintip orang-orang yang tadi berhasil memergokiku. Sial. Mereka masih mencariku. Gencar sekali mereka.

Cepat-cepat aku naik ke atap dan terjun bersama kantong plastik wine tersebut. Sekali lagi- lupa bahwa aku akan membuat suara riuh dan heboh.

BRAK! BRAK! PRANG!

* * *

"Mmmmh… Ungghh?"

"…"

"…"

"GYAAAAAA!"

Oh, sial. Gadis itu berteriak. Aku melesat cepat, meninggalkan kantong plastik wine –yang beberapa sudah pecah dan berserakan- dan membekap mulutnya, sebelum orang-orang di luar menemukanku dan menangkapku.

Aku menaiki ranjang dan membekap mulutnya.

"Nona…, apakah kau bisa diam sebentar? Kau akan jauh lebih cantik bila kau diam…," kataku dengan lembut, seperti biasa ketika sedang merayu. Aku mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

Tetapi, berbeda dengan gadis lain yang biasanya akan 'meleleh' dan balas menatapku lembut, mata gadis itu melebar. Sebelum aku berkata lagi, gadis itu tiba-tiba menggigit tanganku yang membekap mulutnya dan mencekikku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau apakan aku, hah?! Jangan pikir aku perempuan murahan yang mau di rayu olehmu! KAU MENJIJIKKAN, TAHU!" gadis itu berteriak sambil terus mencekik leherku, setengah mengguncang badanku.

"Hwooeek, uh, uhuk, Nyoo..Niyona… K-kaw m-maw… huk!" aku terbatuk-batuk. Gadis itu, seolah terkejut melepaskan cekikannya.

"Uh… Nona…, maafkan aku. Aku hanya- Aku ti- uhp! Uhuk!" ucapku sambil terus terbatuk. Ya ampun, gadis ini ganas sekali.

"Uh-oh. Maaf, a-aku refleks," jawab gadis itu, ia berdiri lalu bergegas mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air, lalu memberikan gelas itu padaku.

"Lho…, kau… bukankah kau Phantom Skye?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok, memandangku yang sedang duduk di lantai –gadis itu mencekikku sampai membuatku tersungkur dan terduduk di lantai.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba gadis itu memekik. "Iya, benar! Kau Phantom Skye, kan! Si pencuri itu! Uph!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Nona. Aku ini 'buronan', tahu," kataku sambil melepaskan tanganku, sebelum aku digigit dan dicekiknya lagi.

"Cih! Jangan panggil aku Nona. Menjijikan tahu," ucapnya sambil meniru gaya bicaraku barusan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, Cantik?" godaku.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kemarin malam kan, sudah kuberitahu. Namaku Cla-"

"Oh, aku ingat. Kau Claire Harrington itu, kan?"

"Sekarang kau sudah ingat?" tanyanya.

"Gadis cantik dan manis sepertimu sulit untuk dilupakan," godaku lagi.

"Pintar sekali kau menggodaku,"

"Nona, padahal kau ini cantik dan manis. Mengapa kau bersikap dingin seperti itu?" tanyaku, membuat Claire mendelik.

"Panggil aku Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan 'Nona','Manis', atau 'Cantik'. Men-ji-jik-kan," jawabnya.

"Hatimu sedang dalam suasana buruk, ya?" tebakku. Claire mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawabnya sekenanya.

* * *

Normal POV

"Skye, sepertinya kau harus pulang sekarang. Lagipula sepertinya orang-orang diluar sudah berhenti mencarimu," kata Claire setelah Skye bersembunyi di rumahnya cukup lama, dan yang dilakukan pencuri itu hanya menggoda atau merayu Claire.

"Eh? Benar juga, ya. Tapi biar kuberitahu padamu, ya. Aku sebenarnya tidak punya rumah. Nah, mari kita lihat apakah orang-orang itu sudah tidak mengejarku lagi," jawab Skye sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

Skye berjalan menuju pintu. Claire mengikutinya dan bertanya, "Apakah mereka sud–eh, apa ini? Lho? Huh? Uph-" Skye berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang 'dipermasalahkan' berikutnya, Claire tergelincir karena menginjak kulit pisang –entah siapa yang meletakkannya disitu– dan tak lupa Claire –refleks– menarik ujung kemeja Skye, membuat pria itu ikut jatuh bersamanya.

"Aduh, aduh…" rintih Claire kesakitan.

"Umm? Lho?"

* * *

"…"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Claire mendorong dada Skye, membuat Skye jatuh berguling di sebelahnya.

Skye berlari menjauh sambil tertawa. Ekspresi gadis itu lucu sekali. Skye masih mengingat wajah gadis itu memerah dan matanya yang melotot. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya naik ke atas, merangkai sebuah senyuman manis.

Claire Harrington. Gadis yang menarik. Sangat menarik.

* * *

Sementara itu, jauh dari tempat Skye yang masih tersenyum, seorang gadis berambut pirang mengelus dadanya.

"Astaga…, hari ini aku 'tertimpa' oleh dua pria yang berbeda. Ini mengerikan,"

To be continued.

* * *

Next chapter.

"Aduh… Sakit..,"

"Berenang? Besok?"

"Claire tenggelam! Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada yang berani menyelamatkannya!"

"Hai, Cantik. Kita bertemu lagi, ya."

* * *

Balasan review:

Ao Kyou: Terimakasih Ao masih sudi mereview fic saya yg gajebo to the max ini! Iya, waktu itu aku ngetiknya cepat-cepat, jadi nggak sempat gombal-gombalan deh. Tapi di chap ini sudah ada kan, gombalnya? Wkwkwk. Nime juga sebenarnya agak bingung pas bikin yang Claire bersihin rumput.. biarin aja deh gitu *plak*

Ayaka Aoi: Hehe, Nime juga suka Trent! Tapi Nime juga suka sama Skye! *plak*, iya aku buat karakter Trent jujur soalnya menurutku aneh kalau Trent menyembunyikan sesuatu #plak# aaaaahhhhhh! So sweet banget gombalnya, Aoi! Iya yang itu memang rada gak nyambung :'( soalnya Nime pengen cepat-cepat selesai… Makasih Review-nya!

RasRian: Sori ngupdate-nya lelet banget sampe satu bulanan nih! :'(. Iya, lihat nanti yaaa!


End file.
